I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus
by Diamondchild
Summary: Teddy Grey wakes up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve.. and catches his mom kissing Santa Claus. Now he's worried Santa might come back to take his mom away from his daddy and nobody believes him. Cute/funny Christmas one-shot


**Hi All I bring you A Christmas One Shot... This is meant to be fun and light hearted, with a little sexy time in it too... Enjoy.**

 **Teddy is 6 and Phoebe is 4 fyi...:)**

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and all the kids are nestled in their beds, dreaming of sugar plums - no I'm sure they're dreaming of all the toys their parents will spoil them with this year and sugar cookies with extra sprinkles.

I have just gotten out of the shower and slipped on my "Mrs. Claus" lingerie. Though I highly doubt Mrs. Claus would ever wear something this revealing. I'm wearing a very short red mesh skirt, candy cane stockings, a thong, along with the top that when you untie the red bow in the middle it will reveal my breast. I feel incredibly sexy ready for my man.

 _I know he's going to enjoy this gift._

When I step into our bedroom it seems my "Santa" is missing. I slip on my robe and wonder if he really was going to bring us cookies and milk.

The hallway is quiet which really tells me the kids are sleeping. It's just a little after midnight now. Christian and I spent the last hour wrapping the rest of the presents that Santa will give them. Ever since we've had Teddy it's something we have done together. There's just something about wrapping your own kid's gifts, then having someone else do it. Christian didn't enjoy it at first, but now years later, he actually looks forward to doing it and has even become some sort of a wrapping pro.

I make it to the living room and I can't help the chuckle that leaves my lips. Christian is in full Santa get up, putting presents under the tree. I know we talked about role-playing tonight, but I didn't think he would take it this far. I could do without the beard at least.

Christian's head swings to look at me hearing me laugh. He places the last gift down as I walk over to him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Mrs. Grey?"

I shake my head and put my arms around his neck. "I was waiting for you to join me. If I remember we had some games to play." I bite my lip.

I see the smirk cross his face under the crazy long ridiculous white beard the covers his lips and nose. "Mrs. Grey, are you being naughty? You have heard what Santa does to bad girls, right?" He grabs my ass and thrusts me roughly into his hard erection.

"I think I have some ideas. That's why I've made sure I was extra bad this year. I think I might need a spanking, Santa." I purr and tug on the loose beard, revealing his lips, pulling them to mine.

I moan against him as our kiss deepens and intensifies. God how is it after all these years, I only want more and more of him. My hips wiggle against him for the friction against his hardening bulge. I couldn't tell you how long we stand next to the glowing Christmas tree kissing like our lives depend on it.

There's a clamor by the steps that draw us apart. We both look to where the sound came from, but there's nothing there. Blowing it off, Christian moves my head back to his, kissing me once gently on the lips before resting his forehead on mine. Our breathing is still heavy, and his grey orbs blaze into my blues.

"I think it's time for me to put you to bed… but should I see what's hiding under this robe first?"

"I don't know. It's a gift for my husband." I bat my eyes and twirl a strand of my hair on my finger.

He chuckles softly.

"Lucky man. But it's a good thing he's not here right now." He grabs the sash and opens it open. His breath hitches and I know that's I've done well with my choice of lingerie.

"Holy hell, Anastasia." Christian's hands travel down my chest and he falls down to his knees, placing little kisses down and around my stomach till he reaches my core. "I'm going to enjoy unwrapping this gift. Just what I need to keep myself going tonight." His fingers rub over my covered folds and he inhales me.

My body shivers at his touch. With one last kiss on my stomach, he stands back up. I'm not given a second to react to his next move when he grabs my ass and picks me up in his arms. My legs and arms wrap around him like a Koala. I giggle as he carries me to our bedroom.

"Shh. You don't want to wake the kids." He whispers moving through the hallway. "You don't want them to know all the naughty things you're about to do with Santa, do you?"

I shake my head, biting my lip to keep my giggles away. We make it to our bedroom, he locks the door with one hand and then throws me on to the bed. I'm now spread out before him and he looks me over.

"Take that beard off…"

"Why? I thought you were into it." His eyes twinkle mischievously.

"No. I like my Santa's much younger… and naked."

"I don't think you are in the right to make commands little girl, but for you, you know I'll do almost anything." He tosses the beard, but leaves the rest of his costume on, taking his heavy member out of the red velvet pants. With his right hand, he strokes himself and kneels on the bed and moves to hover over my face.

"I have a special candy cane for you, Anastasia." He growls and puts his dick to my lips and rubs it along my lips. "Open that smart mouth baby. You need to earn those presents I just left under your tree for you."

"Yes, sir.' My tongue darts out and I lick the tip of his head. This position isn't easy to get him down my throat, so I tease him to start with, slow long licks around his head and shaft. He moans, while our eyes meet. "I think I need to be on my knees, Santa. Maybe for a little begging?" I bat my eyes.

"Yes, I like it when you beg."

He quickly moves off me and lifts me up to stand in front of him. He pushes my robe to the floor then pushes me down to kneel.

"Open," he commands and I willingly listen. He stuffs his dick into my mouth and I start to work him over as he controls my heads moments. I hum and make sure I make eye contact with him. He's trying hard to keep his eyes on me, but occasionally he closes them tightly, not being able to contain the pleasure my mouth gives him.

He hisses and pulls hard on my hair, pulling me off his dick. I frown. I was enjoying that. "On your hands and knees Mrs. Grey." He says roughly picking me to my feet.

"Don't you want to unwrap me first?" I pout.

"Not yet. But I will later because you're not sleeping tonight and Santa plans to have his milk and cookies served just how he likes them." He grins wickedly, rubbing his fingers between my legs. "But first he really wants to be buried in his favorite gift of all."

 **Teddy's Pov:**

"Phoebe, wake up." I shake her shoulder. I've been trying to wake her for forever. "Ugh, Phoebe. I need to talk to you." I shake her again.

Her eyes finally peel open looking at me. "What?" She groans and then closes them again.

"Phoebe, wake up! It's about Santa. It's an emergency."

She shoots up straight up in bed. "Is it morning?" She cheers.

"Not yet."

She frowns. "Teddy, we have to go back to sleep or Santa won't come…" she lays back down.

"That's the things. He's already been here Phe."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him," I tell her and she looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"How?"

"I heard a noise downstairs and went to look. Sure enough, there was Santa. But there's something else. Something _reallly_ bad happened."

So bad it can ruin Christmas forever and ever. And make Daddy lose his mind. Daddy always loses his mind when it comes to mommy and if he finds out what I know, well I don't know what will happen.

Uncle Elliot always tells me daddy goes nuts just when other people look at our mommy because she's pretty or when people try to hurt mommy or us. He's very protective. It's why we have so many guys dressed in black follow us.

Elliot told me all that on Thanksgiving when Daddy punched Uncle Jose -well I guess he's no longer uncle- in the driveway. They had this big fight that they tried to keep us from hearing because they sent us all to the game room in the basement. Well, I didn't listen, daddy says it's because I'm like mommy and have to know evvvverything. Anyways, Elliot caught me watching and explained it to me. But I still don't understand what he meant but I don't think this news will make dad happy.

 _What if Daddy hurts Santa?_

There never be another Christmas again. There would be no one to bring us presents.

Or what if Mommy marries Santa instead? Would we become elves? What would happen to daddy? I would miss daddy if we had to go live at the North Pole and daddy would be sad.

Great! Now I hate Santa. He's gonna ruin our family. Steal my mommy away.

"Tedddddy." Phoebe wines. "How do you know? Should we get mommy and daddy?"

"NO!" I shout. "No… come with me. I'll show you."

She looks at me confused but then with a loud huff she rolls out of her bed. She's wearing these crazy plaid pajamas with Rudolph all over them. She looks silly, but she loves them. Mom couldn't make me wear my Santa ones she bought me. It's Spiderman. Always. And now I'm glad I didn't wear that mommy stealer now.

I drag Phe out of her room and downstairs. I look around trying to find where mom and Santa went but I don't see them.

"You're right he did come…." Phoebe gasps at all the presents that are under the tree that weren't there before.

I don't even care about the presents… where did that man go with my mom? Or will he be back for her when he's done dropping off all the presents to other kids? I can't picture there being a lot of room in that sled.

 _Wait how does he do that?_

"Phoebe." I grab her by the shoulders to look at me but her head is still turned to under the tree.

"Listen Phoebe this is an emergency. I think Santa might have taken mommy. I saw Santa kissing her."

She turns to look at me like I'm crazy, or confused. I guess she is four, would she know what a mess Santa has made?

"Phoebe I think he's trying to take mommy away," I tell her again slowly, so she understands.

She starts to laugh. "Santa wouldn't do that."

"You didn't see it Phe. They kissed like mom and dad do when they think we're not looking. That kiss that makes us both want to barf."

She's still confused and her head moves back to the presents. "Do you think he brought me my Barbie?"

I let go of her shoulders. She's useless. Why couldn't mom and dad bring me a brother?

"Look Santa's hat," Phoebe exclaims picking up the red hat with the giant fuzz ball on top. "Maybe he'll come back for it."

 _So he is coming back for her!_

She hands it over to me and I knock it out of her hands. "What you do that for?" She whines and I'm grateful when she doesn't cry.

"I hate Santa." I cross my arms.

"You can't hate Santa. Santa brings presents and is magical and jolly." She smiles and starts to jump up and down.

"HE KISSED MOMMY, PHE," I yell and then put my hands over my mouth. She shrugs again.

"Haven't you met Dad? He's going go crazy. Remember Uncle Jose or that photographer guy that followed us around for weeks?"

The guy said 'nice legs' to mom and dad went after him and Uncle Taylor had to hold him back.

I don't know why he was so upset about that though.

"But it's Santa. Daddy won't be mad at Santa."

"What are you two doing up?" Phoebe and I spin around to see Aunt Gail standing in the kitchen archway.

"Teddy saw Santa," Phoebe announces.

Gail's eyebrows cross and looks between us both and a silly smile crosses her lip. "Oh, he did, huh? Well, you shouldn't have young man. You both should be in bed."

"Aunt Gail. Santa kissed Mommy." I tell her. She would understand.

"I think you're mistaken…now come on. Let's get you both to bed. No getting up till the sun rises and I won't tell your mom and dad you were up very early sneaking a look at the gifts." She walks over to us and puts her hands on our backs and scoots us to the stairs.

"GG" I beg using the name I called her when I was a baby. "You have to believe me."

"I'm sure it was your imagination, Teddy. All that candy and cookies would do that before bed."

Why does no one believe me? Then I remember the cameras. My proof.

"Now in your rooms. Sleep and you'll get to open all those gifts very soon. I think your mom said she's making your favorite strawberry pancakes with green whip in the morning."

I do love those.

"Aunty Gail. You need to believe me, It's on the cameras." I point to the corner. "Please let me show you. Get uncle Taylor to show you."

"Theodore. In the morning. If you want your saying is true it'll be there in the morning. But I think you'll find that your mom and dad are nestled in their beds _sleeping_ and you should be too. You wouldn't want them to take away anything would you for not listening?"

"No." Phoebe panics.

"I guess not." I grit.

"Then off to bed." With one final push me and Phoebe head off to bed.

* * *

The next morning I'm woken by Phoebe's squeal down the hallway past my room. I decided it might be better to not tell dad about mom and Santa. Since I'm smelling pancakes that means she has to be here. Daddy can't cook and when he does it's funny because he's messy and things stick to the wall.

 _But what if he views the tapes?_

I quickly roll out of bed and rush downstairs. I need to get to Phoebe before she spills the beans.

When I get to the living room dad is spinning Phoebe around in the air as she laughs. My mom looks on smiling at them.

She's really still here.

But for how long?

Maybe I have to show mommy how much she would miss daddy if she ran off with Santa. I just hope Daddy got something better than what Santa gave her.

My mom catches me out of the corner of her eye. She smiles and walks over to me. "Good morning, Teddy. Did you sleep well?"

I nod, not wanting to give her my answer. I take a good look at her and she looks tired. Very _very_ tired. Like that week Phe got sick and she wouldn't sleep at all and Dad was gone on a trip. She was a zombie. Or that's what daddy called her when he came back.

She catches a yawn in her hand.

She looks like she got ran over by a reindeer. I smile at myself. I love that song. Grammy hates it.

"Why you so sleepy?" I ask and cross my arms.

"I guess I was excited about Santa coming I couldn't sleep. Plus, I had to get up early to help Gail with the turkey this morning. I hope you got some sleep bub. It's going to be an exciting day."

I don't say anything and move towards to the tree to survey the gifts again. Trying to figure out which ones are from _him?_

I feel my mom come behind and I look up at her. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I'm hungry."

"Good. Because I made lots of pancakes this morning. We'll eat then open gifts." My mom messes up hair.

"Noooo." Phe screams, "now… please…"

Dad puts her back on the ground and she puts her hands together begging, pouting like the girl from Despicable Me.

"Eat first. The quicker you eat, the quicker we can open presents." Dad pushes Phe's lip back in, "and no pouting young lady. Just because Santa's already been here, doesn't he can't come back and take away those gifts he brought."

"Yeah Phoebe, we don't want Santa coming back…" I glare at her, hoping she'll stop. We don't need to have another excuse for Santa to come back.

She crosses her arms and returns my glare before sticking out her tongue at me.

"You two.. Stop it. Go sit down." My dad charges and points to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, we gathered around the tree to open presents. Mom and Dad always get me the best stuff. I got a life-size Spiderman and a four-wheeler. Daddy also got one for him so he could ride with me. I also got a couple more video games that I'm going to crush Elliot and Uncle Taylor in. I can't wait. As for Santa, he did okay, I guess. But I don't want to say anything because I don't want mommy to think I like him. Though I have to admit the slime maker machine is pretty cool.

I have plans for that… and if I have to move to the North Pole, Santa will regret sending it to me when I'm done.

Dad hands a small red box to mom and she smiles as she opens it. I move to glance over her shoulder and I frown when I see its one of those golden charms that go on that bracelet she wears all the time.

That's it? Last year he gave mommy a car. This is a charm of a wave with a blue diamond thingy.

"I love it Christian…" she laughs. "Another first...for sure."

 _Huh?_ Grownups are weird.

She leans over and kisses him. I smile and makes me feel better that she at least liked his gift.

"Okay, but this one is from Santa." my dad says handing her a bigger box.

No, I can't let her open that. What if it's better than dads? Who am I kidding, it probably is. He only got her one measly charm.

"Mom. Can we go outside and play with my four-wheeler? Phe I'm sure wants to play with her Barbie wheels… please." I beg giving her my best puppy dog face.

She laughs at me. "we still have more stuff to open. I think Santa left you one or two more gifts under the tree."

"I don't need them. Maybe we can donate them?"

"Teddy. What's going on bub?" my mom pulls me down to her lap the present now to the side. Hopefully forgotten.

"Nothing. I just feel like I have a lot already." I smile trying to be sweet.

"Daddy… can I have what Teddy doesn't want." Phe smiles brightly at dad who just laughs at her.

"No, I think Ted might change his mind when he sees what he got…" He pulls out two gifts from under the tree one in pink Santa wrapping and the other in red Santa.

Why does he have to be everywhere?

I slowly move off mom's lap and take my gift.

"We'll open our gifts together. Daddy do you have yours from Santa?"

Dad pulls out a small wrapped item in green. The smallest of all of ours.

Everyone rips into their gifts, but I watch mom, while I slowly open mine.

"Oh wow." she gasps and pulls out a camera and what looks like some papers.

"What is it?" I ask.

My mom doesn't say anything while she reads what the papers say, a large smile playing on her lips.

"Mom…." I push. _Tell me what it is._

She shakes her head and folds the paper back up. She's crying. That means she hates it.

"Sorry." She whips her face. "It seems Santa is taking me on a trip...and also just some very sweet words…It's perfect."

 _Santa ...trip…sweet…. no... this is no good._

I look to dad as he holds a pair of green and red… _Santa socks_! But why isn't daddy more upset? For one, who gives socks to anybody on Christmas? It's cruel. Something only Great Granny can get away with and two, I mean the man stealing my mom giving dad socks with his face all over it.

 _That's not cool, Santa._

"You get a trip, and that old man gives me socks?" dad looks up at mom and she shrugs with a smile.

"It's the thought that counts?" she laughs and dad throws the socks at her head but then laughs too.

"I got another Barbie." Phoebe squeals, making my ears bleed and shoving the doll in dad's face.

"That's great, sweetie." He tells her pushing the doll from his face. Phoebe goes and picks up her other doll and starts playing. Unaware of any of the troubles I'm going through.

 _Why isn't she worried about what is going on? How could she completely forget about what happened last night?_

"Aren't you going to open your gift, Teddy?" My mom asks and I look back at the half-open gift in front of me.

"Can I save it for later? When everyone else gets here?"

My mom makes a funny face at me and then looks over at dad. She mouths something and Dad moves closer to mom. He whispers something in her ear before standing up.

"Teddy, why don't we go outside and test out those four-wheelers?" My dad asks and I nod.

Thank goodness.

I quickly put on my shoes and jacket and go into the garage. My dad has pushed the four wheelers outside the doors. My helmet and knee pads await me. Dad and Elliot taught me how to drive one of these in Aspen. Mine is smaller than dads though.

"I think we can do a couple of laps before everyone gets here. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I grab my helmet and put it on. Dad quickly goes over the rules and how to operate it. Then we're off driving around the meadow and the backyard.

I doubt Santa would have anything this fun or be as fun as dad.

 _But he does have a flying sleigh though._

 _Curses._

When we see Grammy and Grandpa pull up we head back to the garage.

"Dad?"

"What is it Tedster?"

"Why didn't you get mommy a better gift than Santa?"

He looks at me confused. It seems everyone is looking at me like that today.

He laughs, "I thought my gift was pretty good. What brought this on?"

"Dad! He got her a trip! A trip and you got her this tiny charm she has a _millllion_ of. He's gonna steal your woman."

"My woman?" he laughs again. I'm glad he's finding it funny. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Merry Christmas!" Uncle Elliott's voice booms through the garage.

"Nevermind, I know where." my dad grunts.

"Bro," Elliot pats him on the back. "How are ya?"

Just then, my cousin, Ava comes up to me and hugs me. I can hear my dad giving Elliot a hard time about teaching me grown up terms or something. Elliot just laughs at him.

" _Teddd._ Santa came and he got me a dream house."

"I don't want to talk about Santa."

Ava releases me, "why? Did you get coal?" She gaps at me.

 _Coal? Teddy Grey doesn't get coal._

"No. Santa kissed my mom." I whisper so no one hears me.

And there's that confused look again.

"Ewwww." She scrunches her nose. "kissing is gross…"

"You're telling me, Ava."

"Where's Fefe?"

Why don't these girls listen to me?

Hello? Santa could be my new daddy and nobody cares.

"Inside," I grumble. She runs off and I'm left with dad and Elliot still going on and on with each other.

"Dad." I pull on his shirt. He needs to know there's still time to do better.

"Tedster. What's happening?" Elliot asks.

I sigh, "Dad needs to get mom a better gift before Santa steals mommy to the North Pole." There I said it. I feel like I can breathe again.

"You hear that Christian? Santa is taking away your _woman_." Elliot laughs. "It's hard to believe a fat man in an ugly red suit would do better than you. For shame." He shakes his head and wags his finger at my dad.

 _Finally, someone gets it._

"Elliot-" Dad shoves his shoulder. "Go inside before I lay you out…"

Elliot puts up his hands defensively. "I'm just saying. Santa got Kate fruitcake, while I gave her that dang necklace she's been wanting." He rolls her eyes.

"Fruitcake… yuck!" I remark. That's gross. Who likes fruitcake? The one Grammy always brings over tastes like a shoe. "Santa gave mommy a trip. He's gonna let mommy runoff…"

"Teddy that's enough." My dad exclaims. "Your mom liked my gift, you don't need to worry about it. Okay?"

"Dadddd, listen. There's something…"

"Christian?" Aunt Kate hollers from the door. "Ana wants you…"

"Wants him _how_? There's not much time before pres- _ooof"_ My dad hits Elliot in the stomach.

"ethay idkay isyay ightray erethay, elliotyay." (The kid is right there, Elliot)

Elliot laughs, "ateverwhay e'sshay eenbay ivinglay onyay ouryay ickday allyay onthmay. iyay ustjay assumedyay." (Whatever she's been living on your dick for a month. I just assumed.)

Aunt Kate rolls her eyes, and now I'm confused. What are they saying?

"Come on Teddy, let's give these utjobsnay a minute." (nutjobs)

"Fine…" Dad and Elliot have gone back to their funny language fighting and I follow Kate inside. I guess I just need to try to make the best of today, though I'm not going to sleep till I see Santa again. There's no way he's getting my mom.

* * *

After we had dinner- which was the best I ever had- with Aunty Gail's sweet potatoes which were made out of pretty much only sugar, we gathered in the living room to play and sing carols.

When I went to go ask for more cookies, I was told there was a surprise coming.

I didn't think it would be _this._

"Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas." I spin and here comes my arch enemy -Santa Claus. He's back for my mom. That's not going to happen. Not today. I reminded mom how much she likes daddy. My plan was working, but now he's back. Would mommy go to the North Pole? I mean she does love Christmas and Christmas cookies and Christmas Trees and Christmas lights and Snow. But Daddy could give her all that all the time if she asked. He's always saying "I want to give you the world.'

Maybe daddy can buy the North Pole! Then mommy wouldn't need Santa.

 _Ohh I could have a pet reindeer._

 _Why didn't I ask before?_

Okay, Teddy. First thing first. Get rid of the jolly fat man.

Was he that fat last night? I shake it off. It doesn't matter.

I watch my mom hug Santa and he kisses her on the cheek in front of dad.

 _Santa has guts!_

 _But this can't be happening? Daddy say something._

I watch as Phe and Ava go and hug the fat man. They're both so happy to see him. They both get on my nerves, but I like them. Though when they cry they make my ears bleed.

Okay, if anything, for my sister and my cousin, I can't let daddy kill Santa.

The girls are talking Santa's ear off about Barbie's and Shopkins. That should be enough to scare them away. I hope.

"Teddy, why don't you go say hi to Santa? Thank him for the gifts?" My mom asks, pushing me towards Santa.

I walk towards Santa and he kneels and opens his arms for me. "Come here, Son. Give Santa a hug."

 _No!_

"I'm not your son!" I yell and kick Santa in the leg. He grunts and falls over. "And stay away from my mom!" I scream before I run away.

I don't make it far when I'm picked and spun around and facing my angry father. My mom stands next to him.

"Why in God's name would you think it's okay to kick Santa?" He doesn't yell at me, but I know he's disappointed in me. But he's going to be proud once he knows what Santa did to mom.

"Because he kissed mommy. Like REALLY really kissed her last night. I had to show him no one tries to take my mommy away."

My dad face falls and mom gasps. Dad turns to mom who seems scared because she lost all the color in her face. Maybe it's because daddy is about to blow like a spaceship.

"What are you talking about Teddy?" Dad asks softly.

"Last night. I saw mommy kissing Santa. Like how you kiss mommy. Not like how Grandpa kisses her cheek to say hi. It was gross. We have to stop him from taking mommy. I don't want Santa being my new daddy because you said only daddy can kiss mommy _like_ that."

"Teddy…" My mom starts.

"No, I saw it. You can't leave daddy for Santa. You can't." I beg her. "If you don't believe me, daddy, you have the cameras. You should hit him like you did Uncle Jose on Thanksgiving."

My mom rests her shaking head in her hands, my dad groans. "Teddy. I need you go to your room. Your mom and I need to have a talk with you. Maybe help explain what you saw."

"I wasn't dreaming either!" I protest as dad sets me down on the ground.

"I know, just go. We'll be there in a second."

 **Ana Pov:**

I love seeing my kids so happy. Christmas in this house is always filled with so much laughter. Even if Teddy has been acting off today. Very off. He didn't find any joy in the gifts he thought Santa brought him. He was happy with the gifts from Christian and I and everyone else gave him, but when it came to Santa's he tossed them aside. Then Christian told me when they went outside, he tried to cheer him up, and that Teddy gave him a hard time about Santa giving me a better gift than him because he doesn't want to move to the north pole. He was as confused as I am about that statement. I only wish he pressed harder.

Also, he's been constantly putting my hand in Christian's for some odd reason.

Once everyone got here, he started to act fairly normal. Thank goodness because Christian and I have big news and I need that little boy in a good mood. At least Phoebe has been having the most wonderful time of the year.

 _Oh to be four again and not a single worry._

My eyes flint over to my husband. Last night's adventures run through my mind. He winks at me and I lick my lips provocatively at him. He says something to his mom and comes walking over to me draping his arm around my waist.

"You need to stop looking at me like that, Mrs. Grey. I wouldn't want to give the family a show," he whispers in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I can't help it." I press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Maybe Santa has to make another visit to straighten you out, young lady. Obviously, the spanking you got didn't work."

He's about to kiss me again when Phoebe and Teddy run up to us. "See Teddy. Mommy loves Daddy not Santa." Phoebe giggles.

"What?" I question her with a small chuckle. What in the world is she talking about?

"Phe…" Teddy hisses at her before looking at his dad. "Can I have more cookies?" He asks.

"Maybe in a bit. There's a surprise coming very soon." Christian tells him.

Teddy pouts, and Phe's eyes light up like the fourth of July. "Surprise! I looove surprises."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love this one." I grin.

I really hope that they do, if anything they'll love Santa. Carrick got a costume, fat belly and all. He wanted to help us give out our surprise _gift_ to everyone while also making the kids happy. I'm glad he got his own costume too because Christian's won't be usable till it's washed and maybe not even after that would I let anyone wear it- yeah- We made a bit of a mess last night…. Christian literally ate his milk and cookies off me last night while sending me into multiple orgasms.

 _Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to marry a man with a magic tongue._

"What is it?" Teddy asks.

"You'll see. Just watch." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes. A trait he got from me no doubt. Thankfully his dad missed it. Oh Teddy, what's going on with you?

Christian's hand dances along my belly for a second and I glance up at him and the smile he's wearing is large enough to brighten the room as he looks towards the door waiting for his dad's arrival.

"Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas…" Carrick says in an almost perfect Santa outfit. Wow. Even the beard looks realistic.

"I hired a Hollywood makeup artist, paying double to come to the house a bit ago, who was able to do some quick work. Wanted it believable." Christian whispers in my ear.

"Good idea. Because your beard was horrible…" I giggle and move over to Carrick and give him a hug.

The girls run up to him, hugging him like crazy, but Teddy stays back, he's wearing his father's signature scrutinizing face. Only yesterday he was so excited about Santa. I was for sure this would pull him out of whatever was going on with him today.

I walk over to him and tell him he should at least thank Santa. He comes willingly, but my heart stops when he kicks Carrick in the leg, knocking him over.

"Stay away from my mom." His little voice screams before he goes running off.

Christian and I are fast on his heels. Christian gets to him, lifting him in his arms and spinning him around to look at him.

Teddy marches off to his room and I'm at a lost of what to do. How much did he see last night? Did I just scare my poor baby? Hopefully, all he saw was the kiss and not his mom more than half naked and with who he thought was Santa going down- _oh god._

But explains so much about the way he was acting.

"What are we going to tell him?" I ask Christian who looks just as lost as I am. He runs his long fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"I think we're going to have to tell it was me. By his actions today I think he's convinced himself that Santa is a bad guy. I mean he kicked my father in the leg."

"Yeah, but do we ruin his whole belief?"

"No, we'll just say he was already there and... Fuck I don't know. What the hell was he doing awake?"

"He's a kid. Maybe he heard something. And when were you going to tell me about Teddy seeing you hit Jose?"

I thought Kate and Elliot managed to get the kids downstairs when I knew my husband was going to go nuclear on Jose when he cornered me, drunk as a skunk, still hoping I change my mind about Christian and then tried to kiss me. I slapped him, but my husband walked in just in that moment and pulled Jose outside by his collar.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. Elliot said he explained it to him." He shrugs and I know he's lying. He's just glad we have bigger eggs to fry right now.

"Fine. Like I asked, what do we do? He thinks I'm ready to run off with Santa…" I groan.

"Well, you kinda did." He winks at me and I shove his chest.

"Cut it out. Now is not the time for jokes, Grey. Let's go talk to him."

We enter Teddy's room and he's sitting on his bed holding onto his stuffed Spiderman.

Christian and I sit on each side of him. He looks up at me with such a deep frown that it breaks my heart. What has this little boy put himself through today?

"Mommy, why did you kiss Santa? Because I don't want to move to the North Pole. Not without Daddy. Because Randy told me the reason he had to move was because his mom got a new husband, so she had to move away and he had to go with her and his dad had to stay here. I don't wanna go." His little pout is even bigger now. He's on the brink of crying. I run my thumb down his face and he holds his Spiderman closer.

I look up to Christian and I know this is going to be hard to explain and possibly awkward.

"Teddy, you see what you saw last night…" I start, "mommy wasn't kissing Santa."

"Uh huh, yes you were." He interprets me, his pout now gone and his little eyebrows cross, his little temper getting the best of him now.

 _Changing moods about as quick as his father does._

His head swings to Christian. "Daddy she was. I wanted to tell you right away but I didn't want you to hurt Santa for everyone else. I was hoping mom would remember she loved you…and Santa would stay away. But he came back for her. Dad don't let mommy go." He pleads with Christian and I can tell He's trying not to laugh. I smack his shoulder behind Teddy's back.

This is a serious matter, Grey.

"Tedster, mommy's telling the truth. Mommy was kissing Daddy. You sir, were supposed to be in bed because if you were you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Dad it wasn't you…" he argues. "he had a white beard and was wearing his red suit."

"It was. Daddy dressed up like Santa…I thought it would be _fun…_ **"** Christian shrugs.

"Dress up? Why would you wanna play dress up? That's for kids."

"Grownups like to play dress up too," Christian explains and when he looks at me wiggles his eyebrows that goes unnoticed by Teddy who is scratching his head.

"But dad you're the one that said its only for kids. Because you said your too old to dress for Phe's tea parties."

"It's different when it comes to grownup dressing up..." Christian waves his hand around.

"How?" He questions back.

 _I shake my head, how are you going to get out of that one, honey?_

"It just is," Christian says claiming a parents ultimate reason for everything when there's no real answer. "And between me and you, us men can't pull off a boa and floppy hats."

"Phe lets me play cowboy." He smiles.

Christian purses his lips and I giggle. Phoebe is always trying to get her daddy dressed like "Miss Sunny" who in her mind is mom to her stuffed lamb sunshine. But the outfit includes earrings, boas, hats, and necklaces. He did it with her till she was three then finally told her no more to dressing like a woman for him. I know it has to do with that large blow-up picture Elliot put in his office one day for everyone to see. And everyone saw. He no longer has the large picture on his wall, but he does have one of him and Phoebe dressed to the nines on his desk.

It took some time for our little princess to accept being told no more girly dress up for daddy. But I know he would do it again for her in a heartbeat if she asked.

"She never lets me be a cowboy." Christian playfully pouts.

"She says you're the warden now." I giggle at Teddy's reply. Teddy pauses for a second still clearly in thought about what happened last night. "But daddy I saw Santa's gifts when I came down…and you were putting gifts down…does that mean there's...? That you?"

"No…" I answer quickly cutting him off. He's still too young to know that Santa isn't real. I want him to keep that innocence for a while longer.

"Daddy was putting the rest of the gifts we got you and for everyone else under the tree."

"Dressed like Santa—for dress up?" he's still confused. My poor little man.

"Yeah. I wanted to make mommy laugh."

"But if you were still awake when Santa came? Did he see you? Did you see him?"

"No. Because Santa is magic and super-fast. I'm sure he was in and out in seconds and knew when mom and dad weren't around. That's the beauty of Santa you just have to believe."

 _Believe child. Believe._

"Wait, wait, wait. If I'm not supposed to see him. Who's the Santa out there?"

"You mean the poor Santa you kicked and need to say sorry too?" Christian says firmly.

Teddy's eyes go wide and a little 'o' forms on his lips. "I just thought…" his shoulders sink and he bows his head, "sorry."

"I know…" I put my arm around him. He's just like his dad in a way when it comes to protecting his family. I just wish he didn't kick poor Carrick in the leg. Christian and I are going to have a long talk about him control his temper better when the kids are around or anyone really. The last thing I need is for that to rub off on my kids.

 _I'm sure I would've done the same thing if I saw what he saw at Teddy's age._

"But who is he? A helper like the guys at the mall?"

"Yeah sorta." Christian lies, "but that stays between us. We don't want to ruin it for Phe and Ava."

He nods, "I won't. Phe didn't even care last night you were kissing Santa. Nobody believed me, not even Aunt Gail."

I bit my lip, that's because she's been with us long enough to know what we were doing.

"Dad, I still don't see what's fun about dressing up as Santa. Like what if you did run into him don't you think he would've been mad? Would you go to jail for personality a Santa?"

Christian and I both chuckle. I can picture Carrick being Christian's lawyer in a "Miracle on 34th Street" type remake.

 _-Santa's kissing moms- kids revolt- coming next spring-_

"No, I wouldn't go to jail and you don't need to worry about the why. I'll explain when your older...much older. And like we said Santa makes sure he's not seen."

"How old?"

"Old!" I clarify. Hopefully never because he forgets by next spring.

"10?"

"More like daddy's age."

An unsettling look crosses his face, "that's really _old_ …."

"Hey!" Christian starts tickling him, making him fall to the bed in a fit of laughter. There's my happy carefree little boy who has been missing all day. "I'm not old…"

"Ya-huh…" Teddy rasps out between giggles.

"I mean he did confuse you for Santa Claus," I interject giggling. Christian stops tickling Teddy, who is still laughing up a storm and gives me his death stare.

He mouths 'your next little girl.' at me.

I mouth back, 'gotta catch me first.' and wink at him.

Teddy finally catches his breath and sits back up. After a few minutes of silence and when I think we're ready to go back out, he just has to ask, "Do you guys play dress up all the time?"

"Ted my boy. There's something you don't need to worry about." Christian stands up and lifts Teddy into his arms. "Why don't we get back out there. We still have apple pie and chocolate cake to eat and I think the now crippled Santa has an extra special gift for everyone."

"And I still think you have that gift you didn't open up earlier," I tell him.

"Just so you know- I reserve the right to ask questions later." He crosses his arms and stares at his dad. With a statement like that it's easy to say he was spending time with Carrick at the office when we were on our trip last month. "And next time, can't me and Phoebe play dress up with you guys?"

I can feel my face heat up. They would need therapy for the rest of their lives if they did. Hell, I'm not even sure I want to play dress up anymore. Getting caught once is enough. At least it seems all he saw was the kiss. Thank god.

"That's something we can talk about later." Christian tells him, "but let's not tell your sister about it yet, you know how she is."

* * *

Teddy walks up to Santa Carrick and gives him a hug. "I'm sorry I kicked you. I thought I saw you kissing mommy last night. But it was just daddy dressed up like Santa because they were playing dress up together." He shrugs, "I don't get it. But I was sure you were going to steal mommy away because I thought you kissed her like daddy does, but I guess because it was daddy. I'm sorry."

My little boy rambles on. Carrick's rosy cheeks brighten under the make-up and all the other grownups are trying not to laugh.

Elliot comes over to Christian and puts his arm around his shoulder. "Damn bro, I didn't know your guy's kink went into roleplaying with fat guys getting lucky with a hottie."

"Fuck off, Elliot," Christian grits out softly.

Elliot laughs, "makes sense to why the poor kid was worried about your "bad" gift."

I play with the charm of the wave with the September birthstone that Christian gave me for Christmas. The wave represents not only the first time we made love in the sea, after very much convincing on my part after years of begging but possibly we're we conceived our third child after a year of trying. Maybe not that moment, but it was definitely on that vacation to France he took me on last month. His 'Santa' gift was for a babymoon to Hawaii in July. And his note- swoon- All I can say is that I wanted to jump his bones so bad. To think he once told me he didn't have a heart.

"It's okay, buddy," Carrick tells Teddy in his deep voice and ruffles his hair. He looks towards us and I hide my face in Christian's chest who is just laughing it up. I can also feel Ray looking at us.

"It's not like they don't know we have sex." Christian whispers in my ear and places his hand on my stomach. It doesn't make me feel any better

 _I'm so embarrassed._

"Parents do odd things sometimes. That can't always be explained." Carrick adds.

"Yeah, but I think now that's why the _real_ Santa only brought Daddy socks…" Everyone laughs, but at least he seems to believe again and Phe and Ava are blissfully unaware of his 'real Santa' comment.

"Actually, you know what, Teddy. I have something for everyone in my bag." Carrick says, thankfully changing the subject.

Teddy grins. "Even me, even after I kicked you?"

"Especially you Theodore. This will affect you the most."

"Santa" lifts Teddy off his lap and puts him on the ground. Carrick stands up and heads over to his bag. He pulls out a bunch of blue and pink polka dot envelopes. He starts handing them and asks everyone to wait to open them.

Once everyone has one in their hands besides me and Christian they rip them open. Cheers fill the room and Grace, Kate, and Mia are the first to rush over to hug us.

"Oh, I had a feeling…" Kate says, wrapping me in another hug.

"A BABY?" Teddy cries as he looks down at the card in front of him. Everyone draws their attention to him. The celebration on temporary hold. "I don't want another baby…." He pouts looking up at me.

"Why?" My heart breaks a little by his words. I was hoping he would be somewhat excited. Granted he was only two but he was happy about Phoebe.

"Because they cry, they poop, pull my hair. And what if it's another girl, like Phe, who doesn't listen to me? I don't think I could go on." he shakes his head back and forth, his copper curls dancing on his head.

I laugh.

"It won't be that bad. You and Phoebe get along just fine. And it could be a boy."

He sighs. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Santa would make a trade with you? Instead of a baby couldn't he just give you a purse or shoes in exchange?" He asks, his blue eyes begging me.

"Oh, Teddy…" I kneel on the ground with a laugh and wrap my arms around him. "No, buddy. But I promise it will be okay. You're already a great big brother."

He seems to be thinking about it and looks at the card again, then back up at me.

"A plane maybe?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and even laughed a little. Let me know what you think. The funny language Christian and Elliot were talking if you didn't know was pig Latin.**

 **If you haven't yet you can still get Playing with Fire on Amazon for Kindle and free on KU(ya know flip through some pages for me.. lol) - www . amazon Playing-Fire-Erica-Marselas-ebook /dp /B077LXX4N7/ just take out the spaces...**

 **Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope your days are also filled with joy and happiness. See you again in the new year.**


End file.
